Warrior Cats Lilystars Omen
by sonicandeevee
Summary: basically about 4 clans i made up and how the main character got to be leader of Nightclan
1. Allegiances

_**allegiances**_

_**Nightclan**_

_**Leader**_: Moonstar: A white tom with shining amber eyes

_**Deputy**_: Winterhawk: A brown tom with white splotches round his pelt

_**Apprentice**_: Windpaw

_**Medicine Cat**_: Grasswhistle: A black she-cat with one silver stripe on her tail and grass-green eyes

_**Apprentice**_:Mintleaf

_**Warriors:**_

Ferntail: A beige she-cat with a distinctive white tail and brown eyes

Snowowl: A fluffy white tom with sea blue eyes

Razorfang: A tawny-brown, battle scarred tom with unusually sharp fangs and sapphire eyes

Wolfsong: A long haired, dark brown tom with deep emerald eyes

_**Apprentice**_: Softpaw

Proudspirit: A cocky grey tom with sky blue eyes

Glowheart: A kind tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot near her heart

Goldenfoot: A black tom with yellow patches on his paws

Whisperingbrook: A silver she-cat with black stripes around her face

_**Apprentice**_: Cherrypaw

_**Apprentices:**_

Softpaw: A grey striped tom with a very soft pelt

Cherrypaw: A ginger she-cat with deep red spots all over

Windpaw: A black tom with one white stripe down his face

Mintleaf: A grey she-cat with a black tail and emerald green eyes

_**Queens:**_

Applebreeze: A beige coat with a distinct apple scent

(_**Kits**_:Silverkit: A silver she-cat with faded grey lines on her body. Brightkit: A white tom with grey paws)

Riversong: A pretty grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

(_**Kits**_:Lilykit: A white she-cat with grey spots all over, with her mothers blue eyes. Cloudkit: A white she-cat with amber eyes)

_**Elders:**_

Twistedtail: A dark brown tom with a twisted tail

Cloverpelt: A ginger she-cat with black spots that look like clovers

Sandstone: A heavy yellow tom with many battle wounds

_**Duskclan**_

_**Leader: **_Rosestar: A beige she-cat with a black muzzle

_**Deputy**_ : Pantherpelt: A shiny black she-cat with a fierce battle spirit

_**Medicine cat**_: Berryfall: A ginger and white she-cat

_**Apprentice**_: Leafstorm

_**Warriors**_:

Foxtail: A handsome ginger tom with a white tip on the end of his tail

_**Apprentice**_: Brownpaw

Crickethop: A perky tortoiseshell tom

Ambereye: A white she-cat with shining amber eyes

Mousetail: A small tawny-brown she-cat with a short tail

_**Apprentice**_: Spottedpaw

Robinflight: A small light brown tom

Stormcloud: A white and gray tom

_**Apprentice**_: Lightpaw

Pineheart: A light brown tom

_**Apprentices**_:

Brownpaw: A light brown tom with dark brown stripes

Lightpaw: A bright yellow she-cat

Spottedpaw: A tortoiseshell she-cat

Leafstorm: A silver tom with white spots all over

_**Queens**_:

Poppyfoot: A tortoiseshell with white on her paws

Rainbowstripe: A Dark brown tabby with one white stripe on her back

Honeyflower: Beige with green eyes

_**Elders: **_

Shaggypelt: A long haired, messy, orange tom

Redbelly: A white tom with a ginger stomach

Snowbreeze: A white she-cat

One-ear: A dark brown tom with many battle scars including one torn off ear

_**Dawnclan**_

_**Leader:**_ Oakstar: A dark brown tabby with a white tuft on his chest

_**Deputy: **_Hollylight: A faded yellow she-cat

_**Medicine cat:**_Leaftail: A brown tom with white ears, tail, and paws

_**Apprentice:**_Crystalpool: A blue-grey she-cat

_**Warriors**_:

Sunspot: A white tom with one yellow spot on his back

_**Apprentice**_: Lunapaw

Swiftpatch: A black and white tom

Orangefoot: A white she-cat with orange feet

_**Apprentice**_: Birdpaw

Whitefur: A white tom

Featherpelt: A grey she-cat with soft fur

mudfoot: A dark drown she-cat

_**Apprentice**_: Puddlepaw

blackheart: A white she-cat with a black stripe across her chest

_**Apprentice**_: Rubypaw

_**Apprentices**_:

Rubypaw: A ginger she-cat

Lunapaw: A brown she-cat with black paws

Birdpaw: A black tom

Puddlepaw: A blue-grey she-cat with white paws

Crystalpool: A silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_**Queens**_:

Blueflower: blue-grey with green eyes

Spotfoot: black and white and the oldest nursery queen

Frosttail: A baige with a white tail

_**Elders:**_

Brokentooth: A brown tabby with a chipped tooth

Willowfall: A once pretty silver she-cat with black spots all over

_**Morningclan**_

_**Leader**_:Spacestar: A black she-cat with tiny white spots

_**Deputy**_:Mossfoot: A calico she-cat

_**Medicine cat: **_Dewberry_**:**_ A beige she-cat

_**Apprentice**_: Snowfall

_**Warriors:**_

Thornpatch: A tawny-brown tom with dark brown stripes

Cindernose: A white she-cat with grey around her muzzle

_**Apprentice**_: Blackpaw

Sparrowflight: A light brown tom

_**Apprentice**_: Tulippaw

Blackstripe: A white she-cat with black stripes all over

Thunderclaw: A big muscular black tom with long claws

_**Apprentice**_: Soulpaw

Goldenheart: A bright yellow tom

_**Apprentice**_: Sunpaw

Yellowface: A black she-cat with a faded yellow face

_**Apprentices**_:

Blackpaw: A black tom

Tulippaw: A blue-grey she cat with white paws

Sunpaw: A bright yellow tom

Soulpaw: A black and white tom

Snowfall: A white fluffy she-cat

_**Queens:**_

Whiteflower: White with black spots

Springfeather: A long haired smokey grey

_**Elders**_:

Longstripe: A yellow tom with black stripes

Jayflight: A soft grey she-cat with one long battle scar across her face


	2. Chapter 1

The moon was rising in the forest as the clan gathered for their meal after a long, exhausting day. Riversong had kitted two healthy she-cats after a long, painful kitting. The clan had been anxiously awaiting news and now, the murmur passing from the warriors den to elders dugout was filled with joy and relief.. Suddenly a loud yowl filled the air. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the great rock for a clan meeting"..Moonstar, Nightclan's highly respected leader had called a meeting of the clan. Cats sat up from their meals, others emerged from all over the camp to settle before the large flat rock on which Moonstar waited with his Deputy Winterhawk and Grasswhistle the medicine cat with her apprentice Mintleaf. As the clan settled beneath the rock looking up expectantly, Moonstar gazed around, pausing momentarily, then began. "Our clanmate Riversong has today kitted two healthy she-cats..we would like to welcome Lilykit and Cloudkit into the clan and look forward to having them as future warriors..We must give thanks to Starclan for providing a safe passage to these two new lives. Riversong is well and all is as it should be." In unison the clan raised their muzzles toward the now fully risen moon and yowled with joy and pleasure. It had been a difficult leafbare and the clan were badly in need of new kits. Applebreeze had lost one kit during the months of snow when food had been scarce.

"Hey... HEYYYY!" A loud purr broke the silence "Come on Lilykit wake up!" Lilykit opened her eyes to see her wide awake sister pouncing on her with glee. "Whaaaaat?" Lily kit grunted sleepily. "Silverkit and Brightkit are already outside, so come on you sleepy mousebrain!" Cloudkit yowled. Lilykit wobbled to her paws and followed her energetic sister outside, where the sunshine was warm and inviting, but after being inside the nursery for hours, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the daylight. Her gaze adjusted on the silver she-cat and white tom in the distance, wrestling playfully in the spring leaves. "Hey kits" Lilykit purred gleefully. The two littermates looked up from their play and purred back, the joys of spring shining from their eyes. "Do you remember what today is?" Cloudkit mewed excitedly. "You mean..getting to meet the elders today?" Brightkit asked. "Yep" beamed Cloudkit. "Shouldn't we get going?" As the kits bounced excitedly across the camp they heard a yowl directly across from them. "What are you doing young kits?" questioned Grasswhistle. "We're going to see the elders today!" mewed Silverkit. "Well that's good" Grasswhistle purred.."I'll come with you, I need to see Sandstone anyway." The cats chattered happily as they made their way across the camp to the elders dugout. As Lilykit entered the dugout she saw three old cats gossiping to one another. The big yellow tom was the first to spot them. "Well well if it isn't Riversong and Applebreeze's kits! Hello little ones..we are always happy to see new clan members"..he purred. "I'm Sandstone, nice to meet you, that she-cat over there is Cloverpelt and the other tom in the corner is Twistedtail." "Good to meet you" Cloverpelt and Twistedtail said in unison. "Hi" the kits mewed as they introduced themselves. "Well have you all come to hear a story?" asked Cloverpelt "hold on Cloverpelt" Grasswhistle interrupted, "I need to ask Sandstone how he is feeling." She padded over to the big tom "does it still hurt?" she asked him. "A little bit" he replied. "Well ill give you some poppy seeds to ease the pain a little." Grasswhistle dropped the seeds at his paws and wandered out of the den. "What happened?" mewed Lilykit. " "Dang back has been givin' me trouble for a while now" he grumbled. "But you're not here to hear an old cat complain, so lets get on with this story!" The kits settled down and looked eagerly up at the old tom, waiting for him to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

"Now lets see, maybe I should start with the time I caught my first prey...or maybe how clumsy Cloverpelt was when she was an apprentice," Sandstone mewed with a smile. The kits giggled to themselves. "HEY!" Cloverpelt yowled. "Yeah tell them about the time she tripped over a rock and landed muzzle first in two tail lengths of snow," Twistedtail chuckled. "Oh yeah I remember that" Sandstone mewed. "She was an apprentice at the time and was about to pounce on a mouse, when suddenly she tripped over a rock and went flying. Of course by now the mouse had spotted her and went to hide in its nest. She landed muzzle first in about two tail lengths of snow and it took us forever to dig her out" he laughed and purred with delight at the memory. By this time the den was filled with laughter. "Okay okay ha ha very funny" Cloverpelt mewed sarcastically. "Hey, maybe they would like to hear about how Twistedtail got his name!" Cloverpelt added. "Okay I'll tell ya" Twistedtail mewed." It all started when I was a warrior. I was in a fierce battle with Dawnclan and was battling a gray she-cat. She jumped on my back, but I threw her off and out of nowhere a black tom bit in to my tail. I tried to claw him but he moved and caused a bad pain in my tail, and I had no choice but to retreat. When I got to Grasswhistle`s den, she said that my twisted tail was not fixable, so Moonstar changed my name from Stormheart to Twistedtail." The kits stared at his tail for awhile before shivering at the gruesome image. Lilykit made a mental note to never end up like that. "Hey do I hear a story being told in there?" Riversong mewed as she entered with Applebreeze right behind her. "Oh hi y'all, yeah I was just telling them story's of when we were young" Sandstone replied. "They're just darling kits and good story listeners too!" Cloverpelt added. "Is that so? Well its time for these story listeners to get some rest" mewed Applebreeze. " AAAAWWWW do we have to?" Asked Cloudkit. "Well, I guess if you feel that way then you don't want to become strong warriors then." Riversong purred. "We do!" mewed Lilykit. "Well then.." Riversong picked Lilykit and Cloudkit up in her mouth, and Applebreeze did the same to Silverkit and Brightkit. "Warriors need rest too" Riversong purred, and they carried the kits to the nursery and laid them to sleep.


End file.
